Tales of Symphonia : Que la Fête commence !
by Kairi Takahashi
Summary: Lloyd doit se battre contre Kratos, cela le déprime, heureusement Zelos, toujours plein de bonnes idées, décide d'organiser la fête la plus grande et la plus classe afin de remonter le moral à notre petit héros et à toute son équipe


**Bonjour et bienvenue dans ma fic ! Merci ! Merci ! Hum... Bon... Ben... Je sais pas trop quoi dire à part éclatez vous à la lire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous allez bien rire :)**

**Bonne lecture à Tous !**

* * *

Lloyd était à la veille de son combat contre Kratos. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Il devait savoir si il fallait, oui ou non, tuer son propre père pour briser le sceau et ainsi pouvoir faire un pacte avec l'esprit originel Origin. Il partit se balader dans le paisible village des elfes : Heimdall.

- Hey Lloyd !

Il se retourna et vit Zélos.

- Salut Zélos, comment se passe la quête aux jolies filles elfes ?

- Ben… Elles aiment pas trop trop se faire draguer, apparemment. Je fais que me prendre des vestes depuis tout à l'heure.

- Au moins tu auras l'embarras du choix en vêtements.

Zélos regarda Lloyd l'air bête.

- Lloyd… C'était une expression.

- Ha ! oui, c'est vrai ! Désolé… répondit il en se grattant la tête avec un petit sourire forcé.

- Toi, tu as l'air préoccupé.

- Hum... Oui en effet…

- C'est à cause de Kratos, c'est ça ?

- Oui... je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser… Je dois le tuer mais c'est quand même mon père ... je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire.

- Tu devrais te détendre un peu.

- Je ne peu pas me détendre ! Je suis trop stressé à l'idée de ce combat ! Je me demande si lui pourrais me tuer si moi je ne le fais pas, ou si je pourrais regretter de le tuer ou bien...

- Arrête-toi tout de suite ! Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, tu es complètement perturbé, il faut que tu te changes les idées.

- Oui peut être... J'ai qu'à aller m'entraîner.

- Lloyd, le combat n'est pas tout dans la vie, tu sais tu peux...

Il s'arrêta de parler. Apparemment une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Lloyd le regarda sans comprendre pourquoi il ne continuait pas sa phrase.

- J'AI UNE IDEE !!

- Hein ? De quoi ?

- Ecoute… On se retrouve dans le petit moulin dans la ville, ok ?

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Laisse faire l'expert ! Tu vas voir, aller ! Attend moi la bas ! Moi je fonce !

Il parti en courant. Lloyd n'avais absolument rien compris de ce que voulais dire Zélos. Il partit quand même dans le moulin et attendit.

15 min après, une personne entra. C'était Sheena.

- Oh salut Sheena !

- Lloyd ! Alors toi aussi Zélos ta demandé de venir ici ?

- Oui, et j'ai rien compris pourquoi…

- Il m'a dit qu'il allait tout nous dire une fois qu'on sera tous la.

- Tu veux dire que les autre vont aussi venir ?

Genis arriva à son tour.

- Salut Lloyd et Sheena !

- Salut Genis ! Répondit Lloyd avec un signe de la main.

- Yop !

- Pourquoi on est là à votre avis ? Demanda le demi-elfe.

- Ben on se pose la question depuis tout à l'heure. Répondit l'invocatrice.

Regal arriva.

- Oh salut ! Je ne suis pas trop en retard j'espère.

- Ha ! Toi aussi t'es là Regal ! Dit le petit brun.

- Pourquoi l'élu nous a-t-il demandé de venir ici ?

- Pour la 10ème fois ! On n'en sait rien ! Répondit Lloyd.

Colette arriva à son tour juste derrière Regal.

- Salut les amis ! On fait quoi tous ici ?

- Mais on n'en sait rien ! Vous croyez qu'on est devin où quoi ? Arrêtez de poser des questions aussi connes ! répondit Sheena qui commençais à perdre patience.

- …désolée… répondit elle avec un sourire.

- Bon installez vous en attendant que les autres arrivent. Dit Genis.

Les deux arrivants essayèrent de trouver une petite place où s'asseoir.

Presea et Raine arrivèrent.

- Salut vous...

- NON ! ON SAIT PAS POURQUOI ON EST LA !! crièrent Lloyd et Sheena.

- Bon ok j'ai rien dis alors… Dit Raine.

Les filles partirent s'asseoir et tout le monde attendit Zélos. Deux heures après, il arriva.

- Salut les amiiiiiis !

Le groupe regarda Zélos avec un regard d'assassin, surtout Lloyd et Sheena qui en avaient vraiment marre d'attendre.

- Qu'est ce que t'as foutu ?! Demanda Genis qui se retenait de ne pas lui envoyer une boule de feu dans le cul.

- Heuuuu... Désolé, mais j'ai eu un petit empêchement de dernière minute. Hé ! Hé ! Répondit il en posant sa main sur la tête avec un sourire niais. " Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour moi que je ne leur dise pas que j'ai réussi à draguer une elfette et que j'ai fini par me la faire où ils vont vraiment me tuer ". Enfin ne vous inquiétez pas, si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est pas pour rien.

- Y a intérêt que se sois important où tu vas le regretter. Grogna Raine.

- Oui ! Oui ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Après vous avoir dit ce à quoi je pense, vous n'allez pas le regretter !

- Ok ! Bon, j'invoque Gnome maintenant pour qu'elle t'écrase ? Où j'attend quand même que tu me dise ce à quoi tu pense ?

- Attend Sheena ! J'ai encore rien dit ! Tu vas voir !

- Bon aller dépêche toi maintenant ! Dis nous ton idée. Dit Lloyd.

- Ok ! Bon... Vous savez tous que Lloyd est super stressé à cause de son combat contre Kratos demain n'est ce pas ?

- Oui bien sur qu'on le sait ! Répondit Regal.

- Ha ?! Bon ok ! Alors si vous le savez déjà, j'ai rien à vous dire, aller je vous laisse !

Il se retourna, fit un signe de la main, sortit du moulin et d'un coup…

- INVOCATION GNOME !

- JUGEMENT !

- EXPLOSION !

- DOUBLE LAME DU TIGRE !

- LANCE SACREE !

- AFFLIXION EXPLOSIVE !

- CROISSANT DE LUNE NOIRE !

Zélos se prit, un énorme hamster avec un noeud rouge sur la tête, une lumière du jugement qui le perça de tous les côtés, une grosse boule de feu qui lui tomba dessus et provoqua une explosion, plusieurs coups d'épées de haut en bas, se fit percer par une lame sacrée, se prit des rochers et un coup de hache dessinant une lune et pour finir il se prit plusieurs coups de pied circulaires suivis de croissants de lune. Zélos finit évidement K.O de cet enchaînement d'attaque. Il se releva malgré tout. Tout le monde le regarda avec de gros yeux, surtout les habitants du village qui se demandaient si Zélos n'était pas un démon venu des enfers. Le rouquin se retourna et montra son poing.

- Hé ! Hé ! J'avais un anneau de résurrection ! J'ai eu de la chance, il a bien marché !

Les gens du village partirent en voyant que finalement ce n'était pas un démon mais un homme qui était cocu par toute ses compagnes pour avoir eu une chance pareil car il ne faut pas oublier que cette anneau ne marche que très rarement et qu'il faut avoir une très grande chance pour le voir fonctionner. Zélos rentra dans le moulin et tout le monde était prêt à lui refaire subir le même traitement.

- Mais c'est bon je rigolais ! J'ai vraiment quelque chose à vous dire ! Aller, lâchez vos armes et discutons !

- Je préférerais la garder, on ne sait jamais avec toi. Répondit Genis.

- Bon d'accord. Alors, allez vous asseoir.

Ils firent ce qu'il dit.

- Aller ! Parlons de choses sérieuses ! Je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous proposer quelque chose.

- Et c'est quoi ? Demanda Raine.

- Lloyd est super stressé par rapport, à son combat contre Kratos, et ça m'a fait penser qu on a pas eu un seul moment de repos depuis pas mal de temps. Je crois qu'on ferait bien de se détendre un peu. Et comment ? Et bien en allant à une super fête réalisée par moi même !

- Une... Fête... ? Répéta Regal qui se demandait s'il n'avait pas mal compris.

- Oui ! Oui ! Se sera une super fête avec tout ce qui faudra pour s'éclater jusqu'au petit matin ! Se sera grandioseeeee !

- Attend ! Attend ! Zélos ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Coupa le professeur. Tu veux que nous ? Et surtout Lloyd ? Au lieu de se reposer pour son combat contre Kratos qui sera crucial pour lui. Qu'il aille faire la fête ?

- Heuuuu... Oui !

- Mais t'es complètement fou ! tu comprend que le monde repose sur nos épaules ?! On a pas le droit de faire n'importe quoi, n'importe quand, surtout en se moment !

Protesta-t-elle.

- Et bien justement ! C'est pour ça que je veux qu'il se détende. Moi je dis qu'un combat doit se faire dans de bonne condition, c'est-à-dire être décontracté, sûr de soi, avoir des ondes positive...

- Et une bonne nuit de sommeil aussi ! Tu l'as peut être oublié ?!

- Mais Raine regarde le ! Il n'a que 17 ans ! C'est encore un gosse, et avec tous les problèmes qu'on a eu en ce moment je trouve que ça tomberait très bien une petite fête !

- C'est vrai qu'avec la trahison de Zélos et Kratos, du fait qu'on a apprit comment étaient faits les exsphères, que Lloyd a apprit que Kratos était sont père, que moi j'ai crus que Mithos était un véritable ami, les problèmes qu'a eu Presea, Alicia qui a été tuée par Regal… et j'en passe. C'est pas fait pour nous remonter le moral…

- Genis ! S'exclama Raine.

- C'est quoi une fête ? Demanda Presea.

Zélos se précipita devant elle et lui dit l'air émerveiller.

- Une fête ! C'est un divertissement ! Tu peux la faire où tu veux quand tu veux ! Tu peux y inviter plein de monde, même des gens que tu connais pas ! Plus il y a de monde, plus la fête est grandiose ! Ou sinon, tu peux aller toi même à une fête organisé et après tu as de la musique ! Tu peux danser sur une grande piste de danse ! Et y a aussi de l'alcool à volonté pour avoir l'air un peux plus joyeux que d'habitude, histoire d'égayer la soirée. C'est l'un des facteurs principaux dans une fête ! Et le meilleur : il y a de supers belles filles qui n'attendent que de trouver un cavalier pour passer une superbe soirée ! Et c'est la que j'interviens pour satisfaire mesdames !

- Ca a l'air bien une fête. » dit Presea.

- Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! C'est génial ! Et si tu es d'accord, tu pourras voir de tes propres yeux ce que c'est !

- Mais Zélos… ? Commença Sheena.

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

- Tu veux faire une fête, ok c'est bien joli tout ça, mais même si on devait la faire, ce serai un peux trop tard pour en organiser une, je te rappelle qu'il est quand même 18h.

- Tu me connais mal Sheena. Je suis quand même le grand Zélos ! L'élu ! Je peux faire la meilleure soirée de tout Tesséha'lla en même pas une heure !

- Je voudrais bien voir ça !

- Non ! Tu ne veux pas voir ça Sheena ! Tout simplement par ce qu'il n'y aura pas de fête ! Protesta Raine.

- Zélos. Franchement ça me gêne que tu veuille faire une fête pour moi. dit Lloyd.

- Si c'est ça, y'a pas de problème ! Je ferais une fête pour… Heuuu… Ha oui ! Se sera une fête pour fêter notre victoire contre Mithos !!

- Quel victoire ? On a pas tué Mithos ! dit Colette.

- Oui et notre combat, la dernière fois ? Demanda Zélos.

- En fait, l'âme de Mithos est toujours dans le cristal du Cruxis, que j'ai avec moi. Répondit Genis. Donc on l'a tué, sans l'avoir tué.

- On a qu'à le casser et comme ça on l'aura battu. Proposa le rouquin.

- J'ai pas envi de gagner de cette façon ! C'est trop pourri ! Dit Lloyd.

- Tu veux faire quoi ? Attendre que des bras et des jambes lui poussent, qu'il prenne l'épée éternelle et qu'il vous combatte ?

- Oh ! Se serais trop mignon de voir un cristal se battre ! Je me demande quand ça va arriver ?

- Colette… Il rigolait… Dit Sheena.

- Ha ?! Désolé…

- Vous savez quoi ? Vu que Mithos va sûrement trouver un moyen pour revenir sous sa forme « normale », ça voudra dire qu'il faudra qu'on le combatte ! Alors on va faire une fête pour célébrer sa future défaite ! Proposa Zélos.

- A quoi ça va servir de faire ça ? Demanda Regal.

- Et ben comme ça, si il y en a qui ne reviendront pas vivant de notre futur combat final, mais que finalement on a réussi à le battre, au moins ceux qui sont mort auront pu quand même fêter la mort de Mithos et n'auront aucun regret d'avoir loupé ce moment fabuleux !

- C'est gentil de prévoir notre mort Zélos... rajouta l'aristocrate déchu.

- C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux… Dit Genis.

- C'est vraiment une excuse bidon… Dit Sheena avec un petit rictus.

- Oh ! Et puis aller ! Je suis sur que vous mourrez d'envie de vous lâcher.

- Non Zélos ! Il n'en n'est pas question ! dit Raine.

- Moi ça ne me pose aucun problème. A part les soirées à Mizuho (qui, d'ailleurs, ne sont pas super terrible) j'ai jamais pu vraiment me lâcher comme le font les ados de nos jours.

- Moi les seules vraies fêtes que j'aie faites étaient avec Lloyd et Colette pour mes anniversaires, qui n'étaient pas très mouvementés. Continua Genis.

- Moi c'est pareil que Genis ! Dit Colette.

- Moi j'ai jamais fait la fête, je veux savoir ce que c'est. Dit Presea.

- C'est vrai qu'une fête pourrait me détendre un peu, ça ne me ferait pas de mal, je pense. J'ai envie de penser à autre chose en ce moment. Dit Lloyd.

- Moi j'ai l'habitude de ne pas dormir la nuit alors ça ne me pose aucun problème. Dit Regal.

- Comment ça se fait ? A cause de ton travail ? Demanda Genis.

- Heuu... Non…

- Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir à la prison c'est ça ? Demanda Colette.

- Non plus... Son visage vira à la couleur rouge. Laisser tomber ce que j'ai dit. Enfin, je veux bien y aller quoi à ta fête. Ouf il fait chaud tout d'un coup dans ce moulin ! On se croirait dans un four, je vais sortir !

Il partit en devenant de plus en plus rouge. Tout le monde le regarda sans dire un mot.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Lloyd.

- Fu ! Fu ! Fu ! Ricana Zélos. Y en a qui s'amusaient bien, le soir, avec Ali...

Zélos se pris une gifle par Raine.

- Aie !!

- Ferme la ! Ne dit pas ça devant Presea ou elle va te tuer !

- Même si je le disais, elle saura même pas ce que ça voudra dire.

- Dire quoi devant moi ?

- Rien Rien Presea ! Laisse tomber. Dit Genis.

- Alors vous êtes d'accord ? Demanda une bonne fois pour toute Zélos.

- Bien sur que n…

- Je suis d'accord ! Répondit Lloyd en ne laissant pas finir la phrase du professeur.

- Lloyd ! Tu es fou ou quoi ? Et ton combat contre Kratos !? Tu dois être en forme pour ton combat !

- On a qu'à l'inviter lui aussi ! Proposa l'élu de Tesséha'lla.

- Je pense pas que Kratos soit du genre à aller faire la fête. Répondit Lloyd.

- Hooo ! C'est dommage ! dit Colette déçue.

- C'est pas grave s'il vient pas ! Aller on se dépêche ! On fonce à Meltokio ! Vous allez chez moi et vous vous préparez ! Il y a déjà vos habits là-bas.

- Pourquoi il y a déjà nos habits ? Tu savais qu'on allait accepter ? Demanda Sheena.

- Mais bien suuuuuur ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Allez on fonceee ! On va s'eclateeeerrrrrrrrr !!!

- Oh et puis faites ce que vous voulez, moi je reste ici ! Il est hors de question que j'aille perdre mon temps à faire de telles idioties alors que le monde dépend de nous. Dit Raine.

- Tu sais, Raine, j'avais prévu d'inviter les gars qui travaillent au laboratoire de recherches élémentales, ceux qui adore parler de sujets compliqués qui t'intéressent !

- Tout compte fait je vais y aller. Il faut bien vous surveiller, les enfants ! Je suis quand même votre professeur après tout et j'ai des responsabilités à respecter !

- Ouai c'est ça ! » Dirent Colette, Genis et Lloyd.

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez bien rigolé et j'espère qu'on se reverra au chapitre suivant **

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
